


Day 6: School

by GemmaRose



Series: Mattiro Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Everybody knew that Takashi Shirogane was a model student, a glowing role model, the Garrison's poster child for colony kid success. Very few people knew that he was also a master prankster. Matt counted himself incredibly lucky to be one of the latter group.





	Day 6: School

“You got everything?” Takashi asked, and Matt nodded as he unzipped his backpack. Several ziploc bags of glitter, confetti, and styrofoam beads were nestled in the dark fabric container, and Takashi’s grin spread wide enough it looked nearly manic. “Awesome.”

“Do you have your things?” Matt asked, zipping his bag back up and slinging it over one shoulder.

“You doubt me?” Takashi gasped with blatantly faked offence, but he produced an ID card from his messenger bag that definitely wasn’t his own, along with a wad of latex-free gloves and the bundle of supplies they’d spent the last month and a half slowly putting together. “Scout Motto, Matt. Be Prepared.” he stuffed his half of the plan back into his bag, and Matt nodded.

“Can’t hurt to make sure.” he said, and Takashi schooled his face into something resembling neutrality as they each donned a pair of gloves and stuffed the remainder in Takashi’s bag..

“Alright, we’ve still got a few seconds before-” the lights abruptly died, and Matt sniggered at Takashi’s squawk of surprise.

“Shhh.” he hissed as Takashi started to complain, covering his friend’s mouth with one hand. Footsteps were passing by outside, teachers yelling at each other about possible causes, and as soon as the last footsteps had passed Matt opened the door of the classroom they’d been hiding in. “We’ve got three minutes.” he whispered, navigating along the wall by the dim emergency lights installed in the baseboard.

“I know the timeframe.” Takashi whispered back, pulling out the ID card as they approached the door to the staff lounge. It was empty, of course, and as soon as they were inside Matt went to work. Thankfully the ceiling fans were within arm’s reach if he stood on the tables, and he carefully emptied the mixed bags onto the top of each blade in tiny mounds. Takashi carefully went about his own part in the plan, and when Matt’s watch beeped its 30 second warning he carefully sealed the mostly-empty bag in his hands and collected the rest.

“You done?” he asked as Takashi wiped the ID on his shirt and placed it where the plan dictated.

“Yeah.” Takashi nodded, joining him at the door. They slipped out together, and Matt ditched the bags in the first trash can they passed. They barely made it into their hiding room before the lights came back on, and Takashi slumped against the closed door with a heavy exhale. “I wish we could see their reactions in real time.” he said as footsteps started trickling back past them.

“Me too.” Matt agreed. “But we’ve only got-” he checked his watch, “4 minutes to get back to our room before they’ll reach our hall on bed checks.”

“Oh, man.” Takashi chuckled, peeling his gloves off and stuffing them in his bag to dispose of later. “I can’t wait to see your dad’s face.”

“I’m looking forward to Professor McHenry’s reaction most.” Matt smiled, putting an ear to the door. The footsteps outside had faded, which meant they were safe. “C’mon, let’s move.” he gestured, and Takashi followed him out into the hall. The camera-free route back to their room was familiar by now, and as soon as the door shut behind them Matt kicked off his shoes.

“Y’know, I’m really glad that your shoes are from the school store.” Takashi said, sitting on the edge of his bunk to toe off his shoes while yanking his shirt over his head. “Distinctive sole-marks could’ve really screwed us over.”

“And you mocked me for getting them.” Matt teased, wriggling out of his pants and lobbing his clothes at the hamper. He missed, his uniform joining Takashi’s on the floor, and he’d barely gotten under the covers and laid down when the door whooshed open and the light flicked on. He sat up with a practiced yawn, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Takashi prop himself up on one arm with a masterful sleepy blink.

“Wha’s’t?” Takashi mumbled.

“Bed checks.” the teacher’s eyes narrowed, and Matt’s heart leapt into his throat. He’d forgotten to take off his glasses. “You two should get your laundry in that hamper.” the professor said sharply, and shut the lights off as the door opened again. Matt didn’t breathe again until the door was fully shut, and then he pulled his glasses off carefully.

“Thank god it wasn’t Iverson.” he sighed, folding them and setting them on the mattress by his pillow.

“Or your dad.” Takashi chuckled.

“Or him.” he agreed. “He would’ve noticed my glasses.”

“Holy shit you forgot to take off your glasses?” Takashi covered his mouth, but his voice betrayed his smile.

“You know I only take them off after I get in bed.” Matt defended. “I barely got my head on the pillow before the door opened.”

“Fair.” Takashi conceded. “But we should probably actually get some sleep.”

“Yeah.” Matt yawned for real. Now that the adrenaline of almost being caught was fading, he was wiped. “Night.” he settled against his pillow, pulling the blanket closer around himself.

“Sweet dreams.” Takashi replied, and he was out like a light.


End file.
